


Říci sbohem

by Hessy



Series: Jak vycvičit draka [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Jak vycvičit draka 3 neexistuje, angst angst a ještě jednou angst, dá se to počítat jako špatný konec?, loučení, no HTTYD 3, no beta we die like men, post-httyd 2
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessy/pseuds/Hessy
Summary: (AU) Noční Běsi si přišli pro Bezzubku a Škyťák se s ním chtě nechtě musí rozloučit.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Jak vycvičit draka [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586188





	Říci sbohem

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle byla vlastně má úplně první povídka na Jak vycvičit draka (asi z roku 2013), ale trochu jsem ji dolepšila (2016) a dodala pár věcí/postav ze dvojky. Kompletně AU, jenom jsem chtěla psát angst.

„Bezzubko?” oslovil Škyťák velkého černého draka, ačkoli věděl, že to není jeho šupinatý kamarád. Ne, Bezzubka byl přece na útesu u vesnice, neschopen letu, a na zadních nohách dotíral na druhého draka. Byl až překvapivě podobný jemu. Štíhlé, černé tělo, jediný rozdíl byl snad v ocase. Na rozdíl od Bezzubky ho měl celý.

Škyťák už delší dobu pozoroval, že je s Bezzubkou něco špatně, ale když teď konečně viděl, co to způsobilo, zalapal do dechu. Nad oceánem letělo celé stádo draků, o nichž by každý mohl prohlásit, že jsou úplně normální rasou. Kdyby ovšem nebydlel na Blpu. Tady totiž věděli, že Noční Běsi jsou vzácní.

A najednou sem letělo celé stádo. Za všechny ty roky, které Vikingové bojovali i žili s draky, nikdy neviděli jiného Nočního Běsa než Bezzubku.

„Bezzubko, bráško,” přiblížil se ke svému drakovi Škyťák, ale on jen výstražně zavrčel a mohutným skokem se dopravil o kus dál. Někteří draci ho vyděšeně sledovali. Cítili v kostech, že má jejich Alfa špatnou náladu.

Za těch několik let, co byl Bezzubka Alfou, se toho až tak moc nezměnilo. Na Blpu stále fungoval zavedený systém a noví jezdci byli cvičeni v akademii.

Ale ode dneška to bude vše jiné. Bezzubka to cítil. To, že se sem blížili Noční Běsi, nebylo nic dobrého. Bylo to tak dlouho, co se naposledy s nějakým setkal. A moc dobře věděl, že je výjimečný. Není jako ostatní. Vystupuje z davu, a to ho dělá zranitelným.

Drak zůstal na útesu, kam za ním Škyťák nemohl. Raději by si měl začít všímat svého, protože brzy se o něj už nebude moci nikdy dále zajímat.

Náčelník si povzdechl. Nevěděl, co se s jeho kamarádem děje. Ale pokud si přál být o samotě, přijal to.

Přehodil si přes záda kožešinový plášť a vydal se vstříc Velké síni. Potřeboval problém s Nočními Běsi probrat s vesničany. Hlavně se svojí matkou.

Stádo draků se přibližovalo rychle a lidé si toho začali všímat. Nebylo to zrovna obvyklé, aby sem přišli cizí draci. Zpráva se brzy rozšířila a vesničané se shromáždili před Velkou síní.

„Mami, co víme o Nočních Běsech?” zeptal se Škyťák Valky. Ta se opřela o svoji hůl a zamyslela se. Sice věděla, že toho o nich její syn ví spoustu, ale v dračích věcech, zvláště tak důležitých jako byla tato, se většinou stále ptal jí.

Nebylo to tak, že by Valka nepotkala před Bezzubkou žádného Nočního Běsa. Kdysi dávno našla jednoho zraněného, chtěla mu pomoct. Ale z jakéhosi důvodu jí nedovolil přiblížit se. Čekal na svoji rodinu. Valka na něj dávala pozor, většinou se schovávala ve stínech, ale drak si jí vždy všiml a zvědavě si ji měřil pohledem.

Věděla, že některé rasy draků bývají spíš samotářské, a Noční Běsi k nim rozhodně patřili, ale když si pro raněného druha konečně přiletěli, byl už málem mrtvý. Přesně viděla, kdy přišli, jenže zraněný drak před ní varoval své druhy a jí nezbylo noc jiného než utíkat. Málem to nepřežila, ještě že měla Cloudjumpera jako zálohu.

Když potom o mnoho let později potkala Bezzubku, byla si téměř jistá, že bude stejná bestie, pokud se jednalo o chránění jeho rodiny. Dokonce si myslela, že by mohl být i poslední ze své rasy. Ach, jak se tenkrát mýlila. Cloudjumperovi stejně chvíli trvalo, než se osmělil v jeho přítomnosti, pamatujíc si na agresivitu tohoto plemene. Na onu událost s Nočním Běsem nerada vzpomínala, ale s příchodem stáda se jí již vybledlá vzpomínka vrátila v plné síle. Zapomněla na ni dokonce i v tu chvíli, kdy se mazlila s Bezzubkou.

Jenže kdesi tam uvnitř věděla, že se Noční Běsi vrátí pro svého druha. Byli jedna rodina, a rodina se neopouští. Jakmile ho najdou, už nebude možnost, že by tady Bezzubka zůstal. A cítila, že drak to v nitru také ví.

Ovšem teď, při pohledu na několik rozmazaných černých teček, úplně ztuhla. Nebyla s to udělat jediný pohyb. A draci se během toho přibližovali.

Nakonec se přeci jen vzpamatovala a vypravila ze sebe jediné slovo: „Pryč.”

„Mami? Mami, co se děje?” zeptal se Škyťák a přehodil si přes rameno kus kožešiny, kterou jako náčelník nosil. Ovšem nebyla zase až tak obnošená. Škyťak byl náčelníkem devět let, to sice byla pozoruhodná doba, ale otcovu kožešinu si oblékal opravdu jen na náčelnické záležitosti.

Během té doby se oženil s Astrid a měli krásnou dceru Eiru a syna Kliďase - na památku Škyťákovu otci, a on jen doufal, že mladý Kliďas bude stejně statečný a obětavý jako jeho děd. Nebyli ovšem sami, kdo měl děti. Snoplivec s Rafanou měli dceru Ingrid a Ťafan si vzal jednu dívku o tři roky mladší.

Astrid teď přišla k Valce a Škyťákovi, v náruči držela mladšího Kliďase a dítě spokojeně spalo. Pohledem zhodnotila situaci, ale nevypadalo to, že by se blížících draků bála. Koneckonců byla Viking, a ti jsou tvrdí.

„Co se děje?” zeptala se hned manžela.

Valka se pod tlakem nemohla soustředit, ale i tak se přemohla a stručně jim vypověděla, co ví o Nočních Běsech. Nutno dodat, že jí v tom dost pomohl Cloudjumper, když strčil svoji hlavu pod její nataženou ruku. Ten dotyk byl ohromně uklidňující a dodával ženě odvahu, kterou momentálně neměla.

Škyťák vzal její vyprávění vážně. Draci byli draci, a pokud měli takovou hierarchii a nebáli se ublížit živým tvorům, bylo radno se schovat. Proto nařídil okamžitou evakuaci vesnice do lesního tábora, který dal udělat v případě podobné situace.

Vesnice se za Škyťákovy vlády ani moc nezměnila. Možná tam bylo víc bezpečnostních mechanismů a opatření, jako byl třeba kemp, do kterého měli namířeno, a který byl vybaven všemi věcmi důležitými k přežití. Bylo to vhodné i proto, že se vesničané nemuseli vracet domů pro nezbytné věci.

„Astrid, odveď ostatní do tábora,” nařídil Škyťák. Byly to už doby, kdy ho vesničané neposlouchali. Nyní měl u nich respekt, a co chvíli slyšel chválu.

Obyvatelé Blpu následovali Astrid do lesa, až na dva. Valka hladila Cloudjumpera po nose a Snoplivec si chtěl o něčem promluvit.

„Jsme Vikingové!” přišel ke Škyťákovi, „s nebezpečím se popereme, neutíkáme jako zbabělci!” Rozhněvaně přitom dupnul nohou do země a dlouhé vousy se mu kývaly ze strany na stranu.

Škyťák před jeho pohledem sklopil oči. Kdyby to bylo cokoliv jiného, kdyby na ně útočili Dagur s armádou, ale Noční Běsi? Nejobávanější draci vůbec?

„Dobře víš, že proti stádu draků nic nezmůžeme,” odpověděl tiše a zadíval se na Bezzubku na okraji srázu. Draci se řadili za ním, ale ne v obranné formaci. Zatím nevěděli, co po nich příchozí chtějí.

Snoplivec se podíval na náčelníka a v očích mu hrál oheň.

„Taky máme draky! Můžeme je porazit!” vykřikl, ale v jeho hlase slábla odhodlanost. Sám před lety viděl, kolik toho dokáže jeden jediný Noční Běs udělat. A co teprve celé stádo!

Valka přistoupila ke Škyťákovi a položila mu ruku na rameno. Ohlédla se za draky, kteří byli už skoro ve vesnici, a zatřásla se.

„Musíme jít,” řekla naléhavě a pokynula hlavou Cloudjumperovi, aby odešel k ostatním. V těchto dobách musí draci stát za svým Alfou.

Tři lidé se otočili a během minuty zmizeli v lese. Bezzubka na útese zastříhal ušima a na krátkou chvíli se podíval směrem, kam odešli. Bylo to pro ně lepší.

Noční Běs se letmo podíval na různé draky, Nodry, Děsovce a další, kteří stále za ním, s mladými draky úplně vzadu, kdyby došlo k boji. Ovšem všichni doufali, že se něco podobného nestane.

Bezzubka zavětřil. Už byli blízko, velmi blízko, a on měl velice nepříjemný pocit. Největší z přilétajících draků, obrovský Noční Běs, dvakrát větší než Bezzubka (a minimálně také dvakrát starší) přistál na volném prostranství před draky z Blpu. Jeho stádo přistálo hned za ním, už se na útes skoro ani nevešli.

Alfa Nočních Běsů prudce zavrčel, ale Bezzubka stojící proti němu neustoupil ani o krok. Místo toho zavrčel nazpátek. K tomu prudce švihnul ocasem, aby to dostalo dramatický efekt.

Toto nepoddajné chování si samozřejmě druhý Noční Běs nenechal líbit, a tentokrát už s bojovým zaskučením vyrazil naproti Bezzubkovi. Draci kolem něj vyděšeně ucouvli, Noční Běsi však zůstávali v klidu a hrdě se dívali na svého vůdce.

Boj byl krátký a nerozhodný. Alfa Nočních Běsů mířil Bezzubkovi na nohy, načež Škyťákův drak prudce uskočil a sám se zakousl protivníkovi do ocasu. S neuvěřitelnou silou máchl tím svým, až mu málem podrazil nohy. To už ale byl Noční Běs zpět v boji a Bezzubkovi pod nohy střelil plazmu.

Kvůli horkému plameni musel Bezzubka trochu ustoupit, a to byla pro druhého draka výhoda. Rychle na draka skočil a oba se chvilku kutáleli, během čehož neustále škrábali nebo kousali protivníka. Téměř by se svalili ze srázu, kdyby několik Nočních Běsů nezasáhlo a nerozdělilo je. Spíše to dělali ale pro svého Alfu, aby dostali výhodu.

Bezzubka se postavil. Zastříhal ušima a zavrčel. Přitom pohodil ocasem, až ukázal náhradní ploutev, kterou mu před lety udělal Škyťák. Bez ní nikdy nikam nechodil a nevyměnil by přátelství s Vikingem ani za nic.

Ale teď ten směšný cizí drak, který si jen tak přijde, zavrčel cosi, co doufal, že už nikdy neuslyší. Jeho oči se při té zprávě rozšířily hrůzou. Díky tomu pochopil, že tohle vlastně není Alfa Nočních Běsů. Je to jen vyslanecká skupina. A chtěli, aby se vrátil.

Bezzubka odmítavě zavrčel a odfrkl si, aby bylo jasné, že s ostatními draky jít nehodlá. Neopustí svůj – a také jejich – domov, jen proto, aby se potkal s nějakým Nočním Běsem, kterého léta neviděl!

Bohužel, zdálo se, že Noční Běsi byli přesvědčeni jinak. Než se stačil pořádně vzpamatovat z boje, ozvalo se ze zadních řad draků vyděšené skučení. Bezzubka prudce otočil hlavu, aby viděl, jak několik Nočních Běsů vzalo do tlamy dračí mláďata a vznášejí se s nimi do vzduchu. Jejich matky za nimi vyděšeně řvaly, ale co jim to bylo platné. Jedna z nich se dokonce pokusila s Nočním Běsem bojovat. Zaplatila za to životem.

Když ostatní draci viděli, jak dopadla, raději se stáhli. Vůdce Nočních Běsů se zákeřně zatvářil a ještě jednou něco zavrčel, než se vydal s mohutným výskokem za Nočními Běsi nesoucími mláďata.

I kdyby se za nimi chtěl Bezzubka vydat, nemohl. A kdyby se rozhodl s nimi nejít, roztrhali by všechny draky. A on by tomu musel jen nečinně přihlížet. Ten pocit byl nesnesitelný. Vůdce Nočních Běsů mu to naznačil jasně – jdi, nebo zemřou. Byla to pravda – neměl na vybranou.

Bezzubka za odlétajícími draky jen potichu zavrčel, a potom jedním pohledem rozpustil draky. Zatímco se stále vyděšení draci rozcházeli s očima rozšířenýma hrůzou, Bezzubka sám si sedl na kraj útesu a svěsil bezmocně hlavu.

Škyťák netušil, co má v nouzovém táboře dělat. Zatímco sledoval, co dělají vesničané, jak si děti hrají, ale jejich obličeje jsou smutné, jak mladší děti zoufale volaly draky. Draci se stali trvalou součástí života na Blpu a nikdo si už nedokázal ani představit, jaké by to bylo bez nich.

„Nic se jim nestane,“ sedla si vedle něj Astrid a její dlouhý, zapletený cop se jí houpal na zádech. V náruči držela malého Kliďase, který se zoufale sápal po kožešinové kapuci, kterou nosila do přírody. Škyťák by rád věřil jejím slovům, ale nějak si nemohl pomoct a sklopil hlavu.

Konečně to čekání po hodině už nevydržel. Hrál si s Eirou, ale teď ji odvedl za Astrid a Valkou. Jeho žena hned věděla, kam se chystá. Vstala a kožená sukně – bez žádných ostnů – se jí trochu zdeformovala. Láskyplně ho objala a vtiskla pusu na tvář. „Nechoď,“ zašeptala, než zabořila tvář do jeho hnědých vlasů.

Škyťák ji objal nazpět. „Já musím, Astrid,“ odpověděl tiše a podíval se přes její zlaté vlasy na Valku. V matčiných očích nespatřil ani souhlas, ani nesouhlas. Zato spoustu lásky, kterou věnovala jak jemu, tak Astrid a jeho dětem. Eira k ní přiběhla a s křikem: „Babá!“ jí vylezla do klína.

Škyťák se pro sebe usmál, než se odtáhnul od Astrid a bez jediného slova zmizel mezi stromy. Cesta trvala krátce. Od tábora to do vesnice nebylo zase až tak daleko, ale nějaká vzdálenost to přeci jen byla.

„Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?“ ozvalo se najednou za ním. Náčelník se ani ne překvapeně otočil, aby spatřil jak Astrid, tak Snoplivce, Rybinohu a Rafanu a Ťafanem. Prostě celou starou partu. „Snad si nemyslíš, že si legraci užiješ jenom ty sám?“ zeptal se Ťafan, úplně zdevastovaný informací, že by někde nebyl. Jako jediný z Vikingů nenosil žádné vousy, zato Rybinoha jich měl požehnaně.

Astrid šla vepředu spolu se Škyťákem. Rychle prošli po lesní stezce za Velkou Síň. Úniková trasa byla takto udělaná, aby případný nepřítel neviděl špehy, kteří by se vraceli do vesnice. Škyťák opatrně vykoukl zpoza kamene, ale nikde nebyla žádná známka o přítomnosti cizích Nočních Běsů. Až na velkou krvavou skvrnu, kterou bylo vidět i od Velké Síně, a neuvěřitelně smutné draky.

„Co se to tady stalo?“ přemítala Astrid nahlas, když se Škyťákovy dlaně dotklo něco studeného a vlhkého. „Ach!“ vykřikl náčelník, neobtěžujíc se vypadat drsně. Následně se ale zasmál při pohledu na Bezzubku, který ho obdarovával svým bezzubým úsměvem – možná už naposled.

„Ty jsi vážně nenapravitelný!“ smál se Škyťák a chtěl ho pohladit po hlavě, ale Noční Běs ucukl a několika skoky se vrátil na své místo na srázu vesnice. Už se nechtěl nijak zavazovat. Tušil, co bude dál, ale jeho srdce si to stále nechtělo přiznat – i když mozek už dělal opatření, ale se dál nekamarádil tolik s lidmi.

Na studené zemi si lehl a obtočil kolem sebe svůj ocas, zatímco sledoval, jak draci vítají své jezdce. Ale nebyla žádná cesta, jak by je mohl ochránit. To oni nevěděli, a ani do té doby, než nastane čas, vědět nebudou.

Den pomalu plynul. Škyťák Bezzubku jen sledoval od Velké Síně, ani večer, když se setmělo, neodešel. Astrid a Rafana nezůstávaly přes noc. Měly děti a musely se o ně starat. Škyťák ale věděl, že přijdou zase ráno. Sám náčelník zůstával ve vesnici. Chtěl dávat pozor na to, co se tam děje.

Bezzubka byl celou noc vzhůru a dohlížel na vesnici. Nebyl si jistý, kdy se Noční Běsi vrátí, a tak byl aspoň rád, že si pro svůj návrat nevybrali zrovna noc. Draci poklidně spali, i když se někdy ozvalo chrčivé zavrčení, když se některým zdály zlé sny.

Za východu slunce vstal a šel se napít. Už věděl, jak to dnes udělá. A učinil rozhodnutí, kterého bude zajisté později litovat. Ale pro tento moment zachovával odvahu, kterou si možná jen bláhově podstrkoval jako útěchu, že ztratí svoji rodinu a přátele.

Zanedlouho potom zašel za Škyťákem. Náčelník už byl vzhůru a byl celkem rád, že s ním jeho drak zase mluví. Moc dlouho mu radost nevydržela, když mu Bezzubka před nosem zamával náhradní ploutví. Škyťák ihned věděl, co chce, ale nechtěl, aby drak viděl, jak se do jeho očí tlačí slzy. Potom by bylo pro něj těžší odejít.

„Takže tvoje rodina…“ chtěl začít, ale potom větu spolknul, navíc mu do toho Bezzubka otráveně zavrčel. Ani pro něj nebylo tohle téma tak radostné, a drak sám trpěl, i když na pohled vypadal úplně v pořádku.

Škyťákovi chvíli trvalo, než v kovárně našel náhradní ploutev, kterou mu před lety vyrobil. S Tlamounem se shodli, že by bylo nejlepší udělat náhradní, kdyby jednou byla potřeba, ale od té doby, co je Tlamoun opustil, byl v kovárně hrozný nepořádek. Během všeho toho zmatku se vrátily Astrid s Rafanou, jen aby seděly se svými draky a potichu plakaly.

Škyťák i Bezzubka se na tento den připravovali. Věděli, že přijde den, kdy už nebudou moci být spolu, ale teď, když ten den konečně nastal, to bylo těžší než v nejtemnějších nočních můrách.

Budou od sebe odděleni – navždy, a on nebude schopen svému příteli nějak pomoci, jen nečinně se dívat.

„Tady máš… bráško,“ připevnil Bezzubkovi náhradní ploutev. Do očí se mu už zase draly slzy. Bezzubka pohledem zkontroloval ploutev a potom položil Škyťákovi hlavu na rameno. Byl to pěkný důkaz náklonnosti a Škyťák draka objal nazpátek.

Věděli, že je to jejich poslední den spolu.

Zítra už to nebude takové… Všichni strávili se svými draky poslední roky, a když teď odejdou… Ne, že by Vikingům vadilo, že by se museli vrátit k těžké cestě dělání věcí, ale draci se stali součástí jejich jezdců, částí jejich duše, a když odejdou, bude to jako by se člověk roztrhl napůl, ale jedna z jeho polovin chyběla.

Škyťák se podíval Bezzubkovi do očí. Drak mohl čistě vidět slzy v jeho očích a sám zavřel oči. Draci přece nepláčou! Ale pláčou – v koutku svých duší. Náčelníkova ruka putovala od jeho tlamy až k malým šupinám na hlavě. „Sbohem, Šedý,“ zašeptal Škyťák, měnící jeho jméno, aby se drak mohl odvázat od minulosti a přijmout budoucnost.

Vikingové už mohli vidět přibližující se Noční Běsy. Nejdřív nebyli v ranním slunci vidět, proto je zpozorovali až, když už byli skoro ve vesnici. Škyťák musel přerušit objetí s Bezzubkou a spolu s ostatními se běžel schovat do Velké Síně. Chtěli ještě naposledy vidět své draky, v letu.

Stádo černých draků ani nemuselo čekat. Draci s Blpu v čele s Bezzubkou a Cloudjumperem se vznesli – byl to nádherný pohled. Ale už to nebyl ten Bezzubka, kterého znali. Už ne. Ostatní draci jen následovali svého Alfu. I když byli vyděšení, Alfu by následovali kamkoli – i když by to pro ně byla jistá smrt.

Možná to bylo dobře. Draci se pomalu začali vzdalovat od vesnice a nechávali za sebou své rodiny, děti, jezdce a všechny, na kterých jim záleželo.

Bezzubka letěl těsně za posledním Nočním Běsem, přemítajíc nad novým jménem. Bylo to nezvyklé, letět bez známé tíže v podobě Škyťáka na zádech, ale bylo to skvělé, být volný.

Naneštěstí v duši plakal. Jak odlétali od ostrova, ohlédnul se a věnoval mu jeden poslední pohled. Nikdy se sem nevrátí. Domů. K nejlepšímu příteli. K muži, který mu zachránil život a vytvořil s ním úžasné přátelství. K muži, který mu pomohl, když balancoval mezi životem a smrtí. K muži, jež byl spolu s ním na všech těch skvělých dobrodružstvích.

Věděl, že toto je konec. Jeho život se sice navždy změní, ale jeho duše zůstane na Blpu. S přáteli. 

Škyťák seděl na skále u Velké Síně a sledoval nebe, kudy draci odletěli. „Pojď, musíme jít,“ objala ho Astrid kolem ramen, ale náčelník zavrtěl hlavou. „Chci tady být ještě chvilku,“ zamumlal nepřítomně Škyťák.

Astrid se narovnala a přešla k Rafaně. „Půjdu napřed. Nechala jsem děti s Valkou,“ řekla a se smutným pohledem se odebrala k odchodu.

Vikingové se vytratili a nechali ho se svými myšlenkami.

Když už byl Škyťák připravený jít zpět, vstal a zahleděl se na nebe, tam, kde naposledy viděl Bezzubku. Už ho nikdy neuvidí. Bylo tolik věcí, které ještě chtěli zažít, tolik míst, kde mohli být – a nebyli. A nikdy nebudou.

Cítil, jak další slza stekla po jeho tváři, než se otočil k obzoru a zašeptal: „Sbohem.“ 


End file.
